


The Set Up

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [152]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Destiel Hogwarts AU- Gabriel and Sam set up their brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Set Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alex Said: Hi! Uh, I noticed that you haven't updated this in a while, so maybe you're not doing it anymore(i wouldnt know, seeing as i only just found it and dont have a tumblr), but if you are, could you do a Destiel Hogwarts AU, where Sam and Gabriel kinda plot to set up Cas and Dean? If you're not doing this anymore, then that's fine, I can live without it. Thanks anyways!
> 
> (Hey and thanks for the prompt, I'll always be adding to this series, I'm just waiting for promts! This is one of my favorite prompts so far btw)

"I don't know Gabe," said Sam, pushing his hair out of his eyes "if they find out we tricked them into confessing Dean's gonna be pissed, and _worse_ , Cas is gonna walk around like a  kicked puppy all day."

Gabriel smirked at his friend, reaching a bit to throw his arm around the Gryffindor boy's shoulder, "Come _on_ Sam-o,  have a little faith, no one's going to see us set everything up if we use a disillusionment charm and our idiot brothers need a kick in the ass if they're ever going to get together."

"Alright,  alright, we'll do it your way" said Sam,  shrugging off the Slytherin's arm "but I really don't think Madame Puddifoot's is the best place to set them up..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like!


End file.
